Relaxing Day
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Sarah has a rare day off from work, and spends it relaxing with Ellie. Sarah and Ellie friendship fic.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Chuck and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: Written for the gen ficathon exchange at LiveJournal for my friend, _tinylegacies_.

* * *

Sarah Walker couldn't wait until tomorrow. She had a rare day off, so the CIA agent would be spending some of it by herself and some of it with Ellie Bartowski Woodcomb.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" questioned John Casey. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the day off. Casey had to go with Chuck Bartowski to Washington, D.C. for a non Intersect related event.

"None of your business," Sarah shot back. Her (and Ellie's) plans weren't about to be ruined. Sarah wanted the day to go perfectly.

Casey rolled his eyes, but let it go. He already knew Walker's plans anyway, just in case something went wrong and he needed to get in touch with her. "Whatever."

Sarah hugged Chuck, and then Casey against his better judgment. She would probably miss them both tomorrow, but wasn't sure.

Sarah went back to her hotel room, changed into her pajamas, and quickly fell asleep. The next morning, she woke up and headed towards the bathroom for a nice, relaxing bath.

"This is nice," she murmured as the tub started to fill up with hot water. Sarah couldn't wait for the rest of the day. Today was going to fun, yet relaxing.

After finishing with her bath about an hour later, Sarah dried off and got ready for the day ahead. She sat down on her bed to watch TV.

"I love today so far," she she said out loud as she prepared to leave for Devon and Ellie's apartment. Sarah and Ellie had been spending some together lately, and had become good friends.

Sarah headed towards her car and drove to the Bartowski-Woodcomb apartment. After arriving there, she rang the doorbell.

Devon answered. "Hey, Sarah. Ellie's just starting breakfast. It'll be awesome," he informed her. He went out the door for work.

"What are you making?" Sarah asked Ellie as she entered the apartment. She was starving and really couldn't wait to eat.

"A lot of food," Ellie admitted as she flipped the scrambled eggs. Toast popped up from the toaster, so Sarah grabbed them and put them on a plate.

Sarah began to help Ellie with cooking breakfast, so the two women bustled around the kitchen for another few minutes before they picked out what they wanted and sat down to eat.

"Today is going to be so amazing and relaxing," Ellie raved to Sarah in between bites. She reached for a pancake and put it down on her plate that already had toast, eggs, and sausage.

Sarah nodded her head in agreement since she couldn't talk with food in her mouth. The CIA agent couldn't wait to do something that didn't have to do with the Intersect (although she missed Chuck and Casey) or the CIA.

"You think that Devon will bother us?" Ellie questioned. She knew that her husband was working, but he might get off early for some reason. All Ellie wanted to do was spend some time with her brother's off and on girlfriend.

"I don't think he will. He knows not to bother us," Sarah replied. Besides, Devon had promised her himself not to bother he and Ellie today. She thought it had something to do with Devon knowing that she was in the CIA.

Ellie gave her a weird look, but decided not to say anything. "We should have used paper plates," she complained after she and Sarah finished with breakfast. The two were now cleaning the table off and cursing the fact that they used regular plates.

"I didn't even think about it." Sarah really hadn't. Paper plates would have made washing the dishes unnecessary, which would have been nice.

"At least we're going out for dinner today." Ellie was glad about the restaurant that she and Sarah had decided to go to three days earlier. Neither she nor Sarah had any desire to cook anymore.

"Definitely." Sarah couldn't wait to eat at dinner. She already had her meal picked out, because it was something she had been craving for a few weeks now.

"Okay, let's go to the video store and rent some chick flicks," Ellie declared after she and Sarah finished with the dishes. It had taken them a little while because the girls had made so much food, but they were finally done.

Sarah wasn't a chick flick kind of girl, so she was hoping to convince Ellie to go for a few action movies too. Although maybe she should skip the action movies today. She didn't want to see her life (sort of) playing out today when she wanted to relax.

They left for the video store and arrived at the video store about fifteen minutes later. They began browsing through the "New Releases" section to see what had just come out.

"What do you think about this one? Ellie questioned, holding up a DVD cover of a movie that had just come out two days earlier. She handed the case to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the information on the book. "It's interesting," she replied. She wasn't sure if she wanted to watch it, however.

The two girls kept the DVD, but continued to browse. They came out of the video store with four movies –Two chick flicks and two action adventure films. They had come to a compromise on what they wanted to watch.

Ellie headed into the kitchen for some snacks while Sarah popped a movie into the DVD player. The two women began to chow down on popcorn when the opening credits came onto the screen.

"I like today so far. Thanks for agreeing to relax with me today, Ellie," Sarah told her halfway through the movie.

Ellie smiled at her. "Don't thank me, Sarah. I consider you one of my best friends," she admitted. Sarah was very nice, and a great friend.

Sarah didn't know what to think of that. "Thank you so much." She never thought she would end up becoming friends with Chuck's sister, but it happened, and Sarah didn't regret it.

The girls got through the second movie before they had to leave for the restaurant. Sarah and Ellie agreed to split the bill so they didn't have to fight over who paid it.

"This is so good," Sarah raved as she began eating her lobster. The agent hadn't been able to get it before because of her hours working on protecting Chuck.

Ellie, who was eating steak, nodded her head. Her food was excellent, and she hoped to take some home with her.

The two women paid for their bill a little while later and went back to Ellie's apartment. They sat down to watch the third movie.

They finished the fourth movie just as Devon came home from work. Both of them were exhausted from their long day, but Sarah wanted to go home.

She drove back to the hotel, switched to pajamas, and laid down in bed. Sarah had just had the most relaxing day of her life in years, and it was amazing to her. However, she couldn't wait to go back to work so she could soon end up with more relaxing days. It was nice to not have to worry about someone getting to Chuck or something going wrong.

Today had been perfect.


End file.
